


Sunday Naked Sunday

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Short One Shot, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: You ever had one of those dreams where you end up naked in public? Well imagine waking up to find everyone naked in public...and it's not a dream!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sunday Naked Sunday

As the sun hit my face, I groggily woke up, stretching my arms and giving a wide mouthed yawn. I scratched my right breast as I tried combing my messy, raven colored hair with my fingers; I would love mornings more if I didn’t have to wake up at seven on the dot.

“Babe, you’ll never guess what kind of dream I had last night,” I called to my partner, “I dreamt it was giving a college presentation in a dog suit and…” I trailed when I realized my boyfriend wasn’t in bed with me. Listening closely, I heard the sound of humming and food sizzling in a pan coming from the kitchen. I smiled; my lover Ronnie was in there making my mornings worthwhile.

Now fully awake, I hopped out of bed and headed to my closet. As much as I enjoyed walking around the apartment naked, I still had to get ready for the day. I flung open both closet doors to find…blankets and pillows. I was confused for moment and tried looking again but no clothes, just pillows and other junk stored in. I tried looking through my drawers to see if I could find something to wear and only found socks. I stood around my room, naked and flabbergasted. 

“Ronnie is probably playing a trick on me,” I concluded to myself, “Probably a little payback for sitting on the couch without a towel yesterday.” I quickly exited the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen of the apartment. “That was a pretty funny joke babe but I seriously need my clothes. Did you put them in the…” I trailed off as I noticed how my boyfriend was dressed; from the back I could tell he was wearing a frilly pink apron and nothing else, his bare butt completely exposed to me. While the apron was perfectly normal for Ronnie, the nudity definitely wasn’t.

Turning around, Ronnie smiled, green eyes twinkling and red hair neatly combed, and greeted me with, “Morning Maria! Thought you’d like some bacon and eggs for breakfast. I know how you like your cholesterol in the morning but I figured I could still skim some grease off of it; should still taste the same.” My mouth hung wide open, completely in shock over my boyfriend’s total nonchalance over being naked.

“So Ron-Ron…what’s with the birthday suit?” I asked carefully. “I’m glad you’re joining me in walking around the apartment nude…but you’ve also said there’s no way in hell you’d ever go nude. Multiple times in the past actually. So what gives?”

It was Ronnie’s turn to look confused, turning the heat off on the stove. “Nothing gives? I’ve been walking around in this apartment nude since we moved in together. And I was walking around nude in college, and in high school and in elementary school and, well my whole life really.”

I couldn’t help but let out a big chuckle, which seemed to befuddle Ronnie even more. “Ronnie, babe…” I composed myself to continue speaking, “I’ve known you for the past five years we’ve been dating. You can’t even step out of the shower unless there’s a towel around your waist. You wear a shirt anytime we go to the pool or to the beach. You didn’t even wear shorts until last year and that’s because I had to beg! You really expect me to believe you’ve been walking around naked your whole life?”

Ronnie continued looking at me like I grew a second head, spatula still in his hand. “I expect you to believe it because I’ve been this way my whole life; same as anyone else in the world. I don’t get why you’re acting like this is something out of the ordinary.” He paused for a minute, thinking, and said, “Is this a prank? Are you getting back at me for sitting at the table without a towel yesterday?”

Just as I was about to press him for more questions, there was a knock at the door. “Hey could you get that? I’m still busy with breakfast here,” Ronnie said, pointing at the eggs and bacon with the spatula. Given how he was freaking me out with his sudden nudism, I obliged and went to go answer the door. Just as I was about to turn the knob, I realized I was still nude. As much as I would normally drag myself to get dressed, I still had enough decency to grab a jacket from the coat rack and covered myself as best as I could.

I opened the door to find our next door neighbor Mrs. Chang holding a cake…completely naked. The middle aged woman, normally dressed in brightly color sweaters, was now wearing only her skin. “Ah good morning Maria, sorry if this is too early. My husband wanted me to drop this cake off last night and it completely slipped my mind! Maybe you’d enjoy some sweets for breakfast; it’s a carrot cake from our bakery.”

I could barely hear what she was saying through the shock I was in. Ronnie was one thing but Mrs. Chang going butt naked in public? As my eyes wandered to the ornate tiger tattoo on her arm (that would explain the sweaters), I was starting to think this either an elaborate prank or I was in some kind dream. 

I hastily thanked and shut the door, scurrying back to the kitchen. Ronnie had gotten rid of his apron and was now carrying two plates of breakfast. “Oh nice, that’s a Chang Bakery cake! Want to have a slice to go with your eggs?”

“Forget the eggs Ronald! What is going on around here? Why was Mrs. Chang stark raving naked?” I didn’t mean to sound so frustrated but this was starting to feel like something out of the Twilight Zone. Ronnie grew exasperated and replied, “You’re still with this? There’s nothing out of the ordinary here. Nudity is normal.” I gave him an incredulous look, prompting him to sigh and set the plates down. “Alright Maria, I’ll play along. Come with me.” He led me to the living room and pointed me to the pictures on the coffee table. “Those are all personal photos you’ve had for years. Do you notice anything?” I took a closer look at the family photos, starting with the Delgado family reunion, and I did notice something; no one, from my parents to my brother Diego to my grandmother, was wearing any clothing. I checked the next picture, my high school graduation, and outside of the mortarboard hat, I wore nothing in the photograph. I looked to the photo with Ronnie and me in it, taken on our first anniversary, and sure enough, we were both nude. How could I react; it felt like I was in one of those movies where the main character finds out he’s in a simulation. It was just freaking surreal.

Ronnie seemed to notice my state of disbelief since he turned the TV on and said, “Look, here’s the local news. Once again, everyone is naked.” I turned to the television and, I shouldn’t have been shocked at this point, the screen displayed two anchors completely naked with smaller screens showing more nude people around the world. “In other news, controversy has erupted over the petition to open a textile beach in Florida, with several locals decrying the idea as obscene and clandestine,” the newscaster rattled off. 

To put the final nail in the coffin, Ronnie opened the window and gestured to look down below. I know what was coming but I still looked out the window; the bustling streets were filled with different shades of flesh, with nothing to cover anyone. People just went about their days as if they would if they were dressed.

“It really is true…everybody’s naked,” I stood in awe. “This is…this is…amazing!” Ronnie blinked a bit and looked at me quizzically. “Okay wait,” he began, “so this is suddenly amazing now? Can I ask why the sudden change of heart?”

“There’s nothing sudden about it! We don’t have to wear clothes anymore! No more putting on sweats just to grab ice cream, no more throwing away tops when I stain them with barbecue sauce, no more getting sand in my bathing suit and letting it chaff, none of that shit!” I exhaled. “This is like one of those damn good dreams you don’t want to end! Only it’s not a dream here!”

Ronnie looked at me funny for a few minutes, before settling on giving me a tired smile. “How can I stay mad when you get this cute? You want breakfast now?” I nodded, replying, “Yes sir! I’ll also be taking coffee to go with my cake and bacon please.” My boyfriend chuckled and headed into the kitchen to prepare. I followed him, skipping as I did so.

Oh don’t get me wrong, I still have a shit ton of questions. What made the world go nude seemingly overnight? Why does everyone act as if it’s always been this way? Why do I seem to be the only one who remembers the world wearing clothes? These were all very important questions that needed answers…but I want to ride this out for a bit before I start any investigating. I mean, come on, when was the last time you wanted to put on pants just to greet the pizza deliveryman?


End file.
